villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Petty Layner
Petty Layner is a minor antagonist in Freezing. She was a former Pandora and leader of the Busters who was assigned to kill Gengo Aoi. She is one of the secondary antagonists of the Busters Arc alongside Isabella Lucas and Jessica Edwin. Biography Background Petty was a Genetics Pandora and had incredible abilities, but with a ruthless personality and was dismissal from the organization. She was sentenced to 210 years at Arizona prison for beating a Pandora to death just because she didn't like her. She was later "transferred" into Radox Phantomheim's care. But after she was detained and punished, she found and attacked the same Pandora, possibly paralyzed the poor girl and killed her Limiter in front of her. Busters Arc In the manga, while Isabella sending off kids at the end of school Petty appears calls her out on her job as a living hypocrisy to the heinous actions she once committed while as a "nurse". Petty asked Isabella to participate in the assassination of Gengo Aoi and the ones who protecting him, she accepts the job, despite the risk in the such an operation. Later, in a temporary training facility, Petty is seen fighting against holographic foes along with other members of the Busters. After destroying a few holographic Novas, she asked her comrades if they wanted to have some real fun, they agreed and declared "Time to go kill the cat!" Petty alongside, Isabella Lucas and Jessica Edwin are seen in a submarine. Once they have reached land, Isuzu tells the group to get moving but Petty suggested them to wait. She then challenges Isuzu for leadership of the group. Later, Petty is seen standing over Isuzu body after brutally beating her in their fight, without any remorse for her opponent. Petty then told Isuzu not to screw up as to why Radox had someone so "useless" join them in the first place. Isabella and Jessica are seen at the front gate of the facility and eliminating the guards. The Busters then attack and killed Pandora and Limiter on sight, having been licensed to kill anyone who posed a threat to their mission. The Busters reached to the party, only to be faced by three Genetics Pandora prepare to engage them bearing a killing intent. But a red-haired Pandora leaps towards her, which surprised and amused Petty. Isuzu blocks the attack and Petty thanks for her efforts. While fighting with the enemy, Isuzu needed someone to stay behind to make sure none of the Genetics' girls can interfering with their mission. It decided that Petty and Isuzu infiltrate further of the base, while Isabella and Jessica stayed and fought the dark-haired Pandora. Petty is then hit with a heavy blow from Windy's warhammer. While Rana Linchen talks about the "Legendary Paandora", Petty becomes more excited to face the Pandora. Their foes stared at them with alien eyes, while Isuzu released her Freezing at the worst possible time. Isuzu escapes and leaves Petty behind, hoped the best for her. Petty calls out to her. True Nature and Demise Meanwhile, Christine Barnett appeared and fought the N3 Nova Windy, and Lucy Aoi, another Legendary Pandora, steps in. Petty uses this as a distraction to flee from the scene. she then starts cursing Radoz for not warning them about their enemies' strength. She catches up to her comrade and chews her out for leaving her. Isuzu begins to insulting Petty for her intelligence and claims that if they do flee from their enemies then they would have killed them. This causes Petty to realize Isuzu's true nature and even worse than her, but admits she is impressed and attempts to kill her, Isuzu quickly blocks her attack and severs Petty's leg. She asks what happened to her Plasma Stigmata, Isuzu responded since their both using the same texture, realizing she is beaten, Petty tries to apologies and begs Isuzu to spare her, saying justifying that the pink-haired Pandora was not a criminal like Petty or the others. The pink-haired Buster then uses her weapon to stabbed Petty's face and cutting upwards, splitting the brutish Buster's head and killing her. Personality Petty is very merciless and prideful, but with a twisted sadistic nature. She enjoys killing and taunting her opponents when she beat a student just because she didn't like her and killing her Limiter in front of her. She can be very crude and often swear in every sentence and is fond of telling jokes, likely of a characteristic hardened criminal. But she also a coward when faced stronger foes. Despite her having a twisted personality, she shows respect towards those who give a good fight or at least someone who could keep up with her. Gallery Fz24coverJPG.jpg|Petty on the cover of Volume 24. Paety.jpg Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Psychotic Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Mutants Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Military Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Honorable Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Social Darwinists Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Martial Artists